Bawang BASARA
by Neko to Usagi
Summary: Para makhluk sengoku basara bermain peran di salah satu cerita rakyat negri kita tercinta yang berjudul Bawang Merah Bawang Putih.


**Bawang BASARA**

**Desclaimer: CAPCOM**

**Warning: OOC, OC, TYPO, gaje, nista**

Disebuah desa tinggallah seorang duda bernama Toyotomi Hideyoshi. Ia memiliki dua orang putra yang bernama Mitsunari dan Yukimura. Mereka bukanlah saudara kandung. Ayah Yukimura yang bernama Takeda Shingen menitipkan Yukimura pada Hideyoshi karena ingin merantau. Namun ia dikabarkan telah meninggal dunia. Yukimura adalah seorang pemuda yang rendah hati, tekun, rajin, jujur, dan baik hati. Sementara Mitsunari adalah pemuda yang malas, sombong, pendengki, dan tamak. Sifat Mitsunari makin menjadi-jadi karena Hideyoshi terlalu memanjakannya. Seluruh pekerjaan rumah diserahkan kepada Yukimura tanpa terkecuali.

"Yukimura! Mana bajuku!?" teriak Mitsunari dari kamarnya yang hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggang.

"Ada di lemari kakangmas," kata Yukimura yang sedang sibuk menyapu lantai dengan dua sapu ditangannya.

"Ambilin! Lagi males jalan." Seru Mitsunari yang beralih duduk di atas kasurnya.

"Yaelah kakangmas. Itu lemari kepeleset juga nyampe, kenapa pake diambilin segala sih?" gerutu Yukimura, namun tetap ia ambilkan juga.

"Yukimura!" dari luar datanglah sang empunya rumah, Hideyoshi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini!? Mana itu sampah masih di sisain di ruang tengah! Bisa kerja gak sih!?" marah Hideyoshi seraya menunjuk sampah debu yang disapu Yukimura tadi.

"Ma-maaf ayahanda..." Yukimura pun berlari keluar melanjutkan perkerjaannya menyapu. Meski selalu dibentak, dimarahi, bahkan sampai dihajar Yukimura selalu siap melayani ayah dan kakak tirinya. Dia sudah tahan banting terhadap penganiayaan berhubung ayahnya, Takeda Shingen, selalu mengajarinya dengan menggunakan kekerasan.

Suatu pagi Mitsunari dan Hideyoshi membawa sekeranjang besar pakaian kotor ke kamar Yukimura. Karena masih pukul 6 pagi, Yukimura masih tertidur dengan kaos oblong dan celana seperempatnya di kasur. Lautan sudah terbentuk sempurna di bantal yang menjadi penyanggah kepalanya.

"BANGUN!" teriak Hideyoshi mengalahkan speaker yang biasa dipakai dangdutan tengah malem. Saking kerasnya itu suara, Yukimura jatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan posisi kepala duluan yang membentur lantai.

"Lelet banget sih! Rejeki di patok ayam baru tau rasa!" sindir Mitsunari.

"Bukan rejeki doang, tapi hidup damaiku juga udah dipatok ayam...," bisik Yukimura yang masih sibuk mengelus kepalanya.

"Sekarang cuci baju ini di sungai! Harus bersih dan kinclong! Awas kalo sampe ada noda yang tersisa!" seru Hideyoshi menunjuk keranjang besar yang berada di sampingnya.

"Ha? Di sungai? Gak salah tuh?" tanya Yukimura.

"Dimana lagi? Gak mungkin di laut yang kau bikin itu kan?" kesal Mitsunari menunjuk lautan iler di bantal Yukimura. Sang pemilik hanya menyengir kuda.

"Udah cepetan sana!" Hideyoshi yang mulai sebal pun menendang Yukimura keluar rumah meski masih mengenakan baju tidurnya.

"Aduh kejamnya...," keluh Yukimura mengangkat keranjang yang berisi armor.

Dengan susah payah Yukimura membawa keranjang yang beratnya melebihi 50kg. Mulai dari mengangkat, menyeret, mendorong, sampai akhirnya ia ngesot untuk sampai ke sungai.

"A-Akhirnya sampai juga...," kata Yukimura menyeka keringat yang membanjiri pelipisnya. Ia pun mulai mencuci satu persatu armor yang ada di dalam keranjang. Di dekat Yukimura, terdapat sekumpulan ikan yang sedang berputar-putar di dekat arus air. Karena keasyikan melihat ikan yang berputar-putar, Yukimura tidak sadar kalau salah satu pakaian hanyut mengikuti arus sungai.

"GAKH! Kancut siapa nih yang dengan seenaknya nemplok di muka Sarutobi Sasuke yang tampan ini!?" teriak sebuah suara yang membuat Yukimura terlonjak dan menjatuhkan armor yang sedang di pegangnya hingga meniban kakinya yang tanpa alas.

"Si-siapa itu!?" kata Yukimura ketakutan sekaligus menahan tangis akan kakinya yang tertiban armor.

"Jadi kau yang meletakkan kancut ini hah!?" suara itu semakin dekat dan dekat membuat Yukimura berteriak ketakutan. "WOI! Berisik!" sesuatu yang licin dan basah menampar kedua pipi Yukimura, membuat pemuda itu terdiam. Yukimura melihat di bawah kakinya terdapat seekor ikan dengan sisik bercorak loreng yang bisa bicara.

"Ka-kau siapa?" tanya Yukimura.

"Harusnya aku yang tanya!" seru ikan itu melempar kancut ke wajah Yukimura."Kau seenaknya saja meletakkan kancut bau apek itu di wajahku yang tampan ini! Tak akan kumaafkan!" ikan itu menyipratkan air ke tubuh Yukimura, membuatnya basah kuyup dan terpaksa menjemur baju dan celananya biar tidak masuk angin.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud untuk meletakkan kancut kakangmas di wajahmu," jelas Yukimura dengan wajah memelas ala uke tersiksa.

"Kenapa kau pakai nyuci kancut itu segala? Itu kan bukan punyamu?" tanya ikan itu penasaran. Yukimura terdiam dan tak lama ia pun curhat tentang kehidupannya yang disiksa oleh kakak dan ayah tirinya. Ikan yang merasa iba itu akhirnya memaafkan Yukimura yang malang.

"Malang sekali nasibmu, siapa namamu dana?" tanya ikan yang hatinya mulai melunak.

"Yukimura..." jawab Yukimura menghapus butiran air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Baiklah Yukimura-dana! Mulai hari ini, aku ninja ikan Sarutobi Sasuke akan mengabdi padamu dan membantumu!" seru Sasuke dengan derai air mata.

"Ah benarkah i-"

"Bukankah kau harus menyelesaikan cucianmu?" tanya Sasuke menunjuk pakaian armor yang baru tercuci sepertiganya. Yukimura terdiam dan melihat matahari yang sudah berada di atas kepalanya.

"Cucianku!" seru Yukimura tersadar ia terlalu banyak curhat dengan Sasuke sehingga melupakan pekerjaannya.

Karena hari menjelang sore, Yukimura pun terburu-buru untuk pulang. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, ia mengangkat armor-armor yang baru di cuci itu sampai ke rumah. Di depan rumah, Hideyoshi telah menunggu dengan wajah setengah marah.

"Haku...phulang...hayah...hah...handa...," kata Yukimura terengah-engah membawa armor di punggungnya.

"Ngapain aja kamu jam segini baru pulang!? Karena telat pulang kamu tidak dapat jatah makan!" Yukimura berdiri mematung. Setelah perjuangannya mencuci armor yang penuh debu di tambah baju yang bau apek dan keringat seharian penuh, ia tidak mendapat makanan. What the hell!? Yukimura pun masuk ke dalam kamarnya menahan lapar dan mengabaikan cacing perutnya yang sudah mengadakan demo.

"Setidaknya aku bisa istirahat sekarang...,"Yukimura memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya.

"YUKIMURA!" teriakan Mitsunari menggelegar di seluruh ruangan. Yukimura yang baru memejamkan matanya pun terpaksa kembali membuka matanya.

"DI-MANA-KANCUT-KU?!" seru Mitsunari menahan amarah dan malunya yang bercampur jadi satu.

"Kan ada di keranjang kakangmas. Cari yang bener dong, capek nih," Yukimura kembali ke atas kasurnya dan memeluk guling kesayangannya yang ada gambar Shingennya.

"Kepalamu di keranjang! Kancut gue ilang tau! Yang warna ungu!" Mitsunari menarik baju Yukimura guna membangunkan pemuda tersebut. Yukimura kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi sampai...

"AAAH!" teriak Yukimura."Tertinggal di sungai," lanjut Yukimura. Mitsunari pun naik pitam dan menendang Yukimura keluar rumah.

"Cari kancut itu atau kau akan kuusir dari rumah ini!" Mitsunari pun membanting pintu dengan kasar.

Yukimura terpaksa mencari kancut yang mungkin telah hilang entah kemana. Dengan menahan lapar dan kantuk, Yukimura menyusuri sungai dengan bantuan penerangan dari kunang-kunang.

"Kancut! Dimana kau?" teriak Yukimura. Karena hari menjelang malam, ia tidak bisa bertanya pada seorang pun disana. "Laper, capek, ngantuk...," keluh Yukimura duduk di pinggir sungai.

"Ada apa kau kemari Yukimura-dana?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kakangmas Mitsunari menyuruhku mencari kancutnya yang hilang," curhat Yukimura.

"Jadi begitu… Eh, yang ungu-ungu ngalir disana bukan?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjuk sebuah benda absurd bewarna ungu butek yang tengah mengalir seirama arus air.

"AH! Itu dia!" ujar Yukimura senang seraya berlari mengejar kancut tersebut. Tapi malang, ternyata aliran sungai semakin deras dan menuju ke sebuah air terjun. Yukimura yang menyadarinya segera menambah kecepatan larinya sambil berusaha menggapai sasarannya.

"Biar kubantu, Yukimura-dana!" Dengan jurus ninjanya Sasuke berenang cepat dan berhasil menangkap kancut tersebut. "Dapat!"

"Kau berhasil Sasuke!" seru Yukimura sambil berlari bahagia menuju Sasuke.

"Iya, Yukimura-dana!" Sasuke yang bangga karena keberhasilannya berteriak senang sambil melambaikan kancut itu bak sebuah bendera. Hingga...

SYUUUT~

Sirip Sasuke yang licin membuat kancut tersebut terlepas dari tangannya dan terlempar ke air terjun. Keheninganpun menyelimuti mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"KANCUT KAKANGMAAAAAAAAAS!" teriak Yukimura yang baru tersadar dari alam bahagianya.

Dengan lesu, Yukimura berjalan pulang. Tapi ia tidak akan diizinkan masuk karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan kancut tersebut. Yukimura pun berdoa di atas batu yang diterangi sinar rembulan.

"Duh gusti, bantulah hambamu dalam menghadapi cobaan hidup ini," Sasuke berenang menghampiri Yukimura dengan wajah menyesal. Sasuke pun mengingat sesuatu melihat sinar rembulan.

"Dana, dana! Bagaimana kalau aku berikan kancut yang baru?" tanya Sasuke. "Kancut yang lebih bagus dan bersih, ngapain kancut apek itu ditangisin?" Yukimura mengangkat Sasuke dari air seraya mencekik ikan tersebut.

"Kenapa gak bilang daritadi!?" tanya Yukimura sambil memeloti ikan itu.

Sasuke hanya tertawa garing. "Sudah, sudah. Yang penting aku bertanggung jawab kan," dengan jurus ninjanya, Sasuke pun memberikan kancut baru untuk Yukimura. Dengan menghela nafas lega, Yukimura pun pulang ke rumah.

"Mana kancutku!?" seru Mitsunari meminta barangnya di kembalikan.

"Nih, kakangmas," Yukimura pun memberikan kancut yang di dapatnya dari Sasuke.

"Bukan kancut yang lama ini! Harusnya ada bolongan tepat di tengah dan warnanya sudah pudar! Kamu dapat darimana!?" tanya Mitsunari menunjuk-nujuk kancut di tangannya.

"Lho, dikasih yang bagus kok marah sih kakangmas? Seneng dong~" Mitsunari memikirkan kata-kata Yukimura dan akhirnya hanya senyam-senyum sendiri seraya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Keesokan harinya, Yukimura hanya mendapatkan jatah sarapan tempe satu biji. Sementara Hiseyoshi dan Mitsunari makan nasi, tempe, dan sambal. Karena dia merasa sedih, akhirnya Yukimura memutuskan pergi ke sungai untuk curhat kepada Sasuke. Mendengar cerita sahabatnya yang tragis, Sasuke pun memberikan satu paket nasi komplit beserta lalapan. Dan itu selalu terjadi selama sepekan ini. Mitsunari yang curiga, memata-matai Yukimura hingga ke sungai. Ia melihat Yukimura sedang berbicara dengan seekor ikan bersisik loreng yang memberikannya paket nasi komplit. Mitsunari pun menceritakan kejadian ini pada Hideyoshi.

"Anak itu sudah keterlaluan! Berani-beraninya dia menyimpan rahasia dari kita," kesal Hideyoshi yang mondar-mandir di ruangannya.

"Jadi, kita harus apa ayahanda?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Kalau begitu kita tangkap ikan itu dan kita jadikan sarapan besok!".

Sore harinya, Mitsunari dan Hideyoshi pergi ke sungai untuk mencari ikan tersebut. Sasuke yang sedang asik berjemur di air dangkal merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran dua makhluk yang tidak diundang.

"Kena kau!" Mitsunari menerjang Sasuke dengan sebuah jaring ikan. Namun Sasuke berhasil meloloskan diri dengan jurus ninjanya dan kabur untuk bersembunyi. Tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke bersembunyi, Akechi sang ikan mas(o) sedang asik berenang melawan arus air, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide di benak Sasuke.

"Hei! Akechi!" panggil Sasuke dengan nada riang.

"Kenapa manggil-manggil?" tanya Akechi dengan wajah tak senang.

"Mau mencoba siksaan baru yang beda dari biasanya tidak?" tawar Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

Mendengar hal tersebut, wajah Akechi pun berubah senang. "Ah~ benarkah?"

"Benar kok. Kau cukup berenang saja kearah dua orang yang ada di sana itu, mereka akan membuatmu puas," Akechi pun segera berenang dengan cepat kearah Mitsunari dan Hideyoshi yang masih sibuk mencari. Mitsunari yang melihat seekor ikan, dengan segera menyiapkan jaring untuk menangkap ikan tersebut.

"Kena kau!" Mitsunari berteriak bangga seraya melemparkan jaringnya.

"I-Ittai~"

"Eh, suara apa itu? Terdengar tidak mengenakan," kata Hideyoshi yang mulai merinding.

"Ah, ayah paling hanya berimajinasi saja. Ayo kita pulang dan masak ikan ini," Mitsunari berjalan pergi disusul Hideyoshi di belakang. Sementara Sasuke hanya tertawa kecil dari tempat persembunyiaannya.

Dipagi harinya, Hideyoshi dan Mitsunari bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Mereka mulai menyiapkan bumbu dan ikan yang mereka tangkap kemarin. Hideyoshi mengambil ikan di ember dan membantingnya ke talenan kayu.

"Ah~"

"Suara apaan tuh?" Hideyoshi pun mengabaikannya dan melanjutkan dengan membersihkan sisik-sisik ikan.

"Ah~ Ittai… Ah~ Ah~" Suara itu semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuat Hideyoshi merinding dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memasukkannya ke dalam minyak panas.

"AH~MOTTO~AH~ITTAI…MOTTO~II NE~"

"Su-suara apa itu?" tanya Mitsunari yang sedang mengambil piring di rak. Hideyoshi hanya menggeleng tidak tahu. Mereka pun mencari-cari asal suara tersebut. Ternyata asal suara tersebut, berasal dari dalam penggorengan. Mereka melongokan kepala kearah penggorengan dan menemukan ikan yang mereka goreng sedang tertawa seraya mendesah bahagia.

"AAAH~ II~ MOTTO~ AAAH~!"

Karena ketakutan mereka pun segera pergi dari dapur itu dan membiarkan ikan tersebut menikmati waktu terakhirnya.

Mencium sebuah bau gosong, Yukimura pun bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan lunglai ke arah dapur yang sudah dipenuhi dengan asap hitam. Yukimura segera mematikan kompor dan membuka jendela.

"Ohok, ohok! Ayahanda dan kakangmas ceroboh sekali meninggalkan masakan hingga gosong begini," keluh Yukimura mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya guna menyingkirkan asap hitam.

"Jadi kau sudah bertemu teman kecilmu?" tanya sebuah suara yang merupakan suara Hideyoshi.

"Teman kecil?" tanya Yukimura dengan bingung. Mitsunari menunjuk penggorengan yang ada di samping Yukimura. Penasaran, Yukimura pun melongokan kepalanya ke arah penggorengan dan menemukan seekor ikan gosong yang tersenyum dengan senang.

"Ja-jangan-jangan ini… SASUKE!" seru Yukimura mengangkat ikan tersebut dan menangisi jasadnya yang telah terbakar menjadi hitam legam. "Kenapa kalian tega melakukan ini?" tanya Yukimura.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak memberitahu hal ini pada kami. Sana urusi saja temanmu itu! Hahahahaha!" Hideyoshi pun melangkah pergi menjauhi dapur diikuti Mitsunari. Dengan berlinang air mata, Yukimura mengubur teman kecilnya itu di belakang rumah.

"Maafkan aku ya Sasuke, semoga kau bahagia di alam sana."

Sementara itu dikerajaan, terjadi kegaduhan karena baginda raja Kojuuro sedang menderita sakit yang sangat parah. Sang anak, pangeran Masamune, menemani sang ayah yang terbaring lemah di ranjangnya.

"Anakku jika waktu menjemput ayah, gantikanlah ayah menjadi pemimpin negri ini," kata Kojuuro dengan nafas yang memburu.

"Padher. Don't die!" sang ayah yang tak mengerti perkataan anaknya hanya menghela nafas dan menutup kedua matanya.

"PADHER!" teriak Masamune menggampar Kojuuro dengan keenam pedang yang selalu dibawanya.

"He-hentikan pangeran! Baginda raja akan terbunuh!" seru sang tabib yang bernama Motochika.

"Eh, jadi ayah BELUM mati?"tanya Masamune dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ada satu cara menyelamatkan baginda raja, yaitu dengan menemukan tanaman obat langka yang sakti," kata Motochika menunjukkan sebuah gambar tanaman dengan warna hitam putih.

"All right! Siapkan pasukan, kita akan mencarinya!" seru Masamune mengacungkan satu pedangnya.

Kembali kepada keluarga sakinah(gagal) di tengah hutan. Seperti biasa, Yukimura sedang menyapu halaman dengan kedua sapunya. Tiba-tiba sekelompok pasukan berkuda melewati rumahnya. Ia pun masuk dan memanggil ayah juga kakak tirinya.

"Mau apa mereka kemari?" tanya Hideyoshi yang merasa terusik. Yukimura hanya mengangkat bahu. Hideyoshi pun berjalan keluar melihat keadaan.

"Ah! Itu rombongan pangeran!" seru Hideyoshi tak percaya. "Mitsunari, siapkan kancut terbaikmu!"

Mitsunari yang tak percaya segera melihat keluar jendela untuk memastikan. "Benar! Yukimura, cepat cari kancutku itu!" serunya bahagia.

"Eh? Kenapa aku?" tanya Yukimura yang tak mengerti.

"CEPET CARIIIN! ATAU KU CHIBI-IN DIRIMU!"

Meski tak paham maksud kedua orang itu Yukimura tetap bergegas ke tempat cucian untuk mencarinya. Sementara diluar, Masamune sedang mengitari rumah guna mencari tanaman yang ia cari. Saat menuju halaman belakang rumah, Masamune menemukan sebuah tanaman yang sama persis seperti gambar tanaman yang diberikan Motochika.

"Itu dia! Cepat panggilkan pemilik tanaman ini!" seru Masamune memberi perintah. Tanpa perlu dipanggil, Mitsunari dan Hideyoshi sudah berada di halaman belakang dengan wajah berseri.

"Apakah anda memanggil kami, tuan?" tanya Mitsunari.

"Iya. Ambilkan tanaman itu! Hurry up!" seru Masamune menunjuk tanaman yang di maksud. Mitsunari pun mencoba untuk mencabut tanaman tersebut. Saat ia membentuk kuda-kuda, tanpa disengaja ia merobek celana hingga ke kancutnya sendiri. Hening pun tercipta dan tak ada yang berani berkomentar tentang hal itu. Hideyoshi pun mejadi orang kedua yang mencobanya, tapi karena tubuhnya terlalu besar dan tinggi di tambah armor yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Hideyoshi tidak bisa menggapai tanaman tersebut.

"Bo-bolehkah aku mencobanya?" tanya Yukimura dari balik pintu rumah.

"Kau? Kau memangnya bisa apa?" ejek Mitsunari yang sibuk menutupi celananya.

"All right, cobalah kalau kau memang bisa," kata Masamune mengizinkan.

Dengan tenaga kuli hasil beberapa tahun terakhir ini berlatih, Yukimura mencabut tanaman itu hingga tubuhnya diselimuti api.

"Ah~"

Mendengar sebuah desahan, Yukimura menghentikan perbuatannya. Ia memperhatikan tanaman itu dan menarik-nariknya.

"AAH~ ITTAI! MOTTO!"

Semua orang terdiam dan bergidik ketakutan.

"Haah, lama sekali kalian ini! Sini biar kubantu kau!" Masamune turun dari kudanya, dan berjalan menghampiri Yukimura. Masamune mengulurkan tangannya menggenggam tangan Yukimura dengan erat. Mereka pun menarik tanaman itu bersama-sama.

"AAAH~ AAAAAAH~! II NE~"

Setelah meneriakan hal tersebut, tanaman itu berhasil di cabut.

"KITA BERHASIL!" teriak seluruh pasukan Masamune. Saking girangnya Yukimura tidak menyadari kalau sekarang dirinya telah memeluk Masamune.

"A-ano! Maaf, Masamune-dono!" Yukimura melepaskan pelukannya dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Ha, tidak apa-apa. Karna kau telah berhasil membantuku, maukah kau ikut bersamaku ke kerajaan?" tanya Masamune naik ke atas kudanya. Yukimura pun setuju, Masamune mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Yukimura naik ke punggung kuda. Sementara Mitsunari hanya kesal melihat Yukimura yang bisa bahagia tinggal di kerajaan yang terjamin dalam segala halnya.

Masamune kembali ke kerajaan dan memberikan tanaman itu kepada Motochika. "Tabib, ini tanamannya!" kata Masamune begitu menemui Motochika di ruangannya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu-" Motochika menghentikan kata-katanya begitu melihat tanaman hitam legam di tangan Masamune. "Kenapa warnanya hitam? Yang saya maksud berwarna emas-"

"Sama aja! Yang penting bentuknya! Lagian gambar darimu itu 'kan hitam-putih!" seru Masamune. Motochika pun pasrah saja dan mulai meracik tanaman itu untuk dijadikan obat. Setelah beberapa hari menunggu, obat itu pun selesai diracik dan diberikan kepada Kojuuro. Seluruh penghuni kerajaan minus Motochika, menunggu di luar kamar.

CKLEK.

Pintu kamar terbuka dan keluarlah Motochika dengan tampang lesu. Masamune yang pertama menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan padher?"

Motochika hanya menggeleng lemah membuat semua pernghuni kerajaan tertunduk sedih.

BRAK.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka kasar, dari dalam dan muncullah seorang PEMUDA tampan berambut panjang dengan senyuman yang sanggup membuat para gadis berfangirlingan.

"Kenapa wajah kalian suram semua? Ayo semangat, aku sudah sembuh!" katanya dengan nada ceria.

.

.

.

"SIAPA ITU!?" teriak seisi penghuni dengan mata terbelalak.

pemuda itu menatap dengan pandangan heran "Siapa? Tentu saja ini aku, baginda raja Kojuuro,"

"Padher itu TUA dan jelek! Gak mungkin kamu adalah Padherku!" teriak Masamune mengacungkan pedangnya.

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Emang kamu pikir kamu cakep?" seru pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Kojuuro.

"YA IYALAH!" balas Masamune dengan semangat.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya tanyalah pada Motochika!" pemuda itu menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Motochika.

"Itu benar pangeran,ini baginda raja," jawabnya dengan tampang masih suram. "Mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan tanaman hitam yang di bawa pangeran," jelas Motochika.

"WHAT!?" Masamune menoleh ke arah Yukimura.

"Apa maksud semua ini adinda!?" tanya Masamune seraya mencengkram kedua lengan Yukimura.

"Mana kutahu kakanda!?" jawab Yukimura.

"HAH!? Kamu bisa punya istri juga anakku?!" seru Kojuuro dengan nada menyindir melihat pemandangan langka ini.

"NO! Karena kau telah membuat padher jadi lebih muda dan ganteng dariku, kau kuceraikan dan kujadikan budak semur hidup!" seru Masamune.

Akhirnya Kojuuro muda pun ditendang keluar kerajaan karena tidak sesuai dengan foto yang ada di arsip kerajaan. Yukimura menjadi budak 'khusus' Masamune seumur hidup sebagai hukuman. Sementara itu Hideyoshi dan Mitsunari hidup bahagia di rumahnya sendiri meski mulai saat itu Mitsunari mengerjakan pekerjaan Yukimura.

Dan pada akhirnya kisah ini tak berakhir bahagia.

OMAKE:

Setelah kejadian itu, Yukimura selalu dijadikan lawan tanding Masamune untuk menyenangkannya di kerajaan.

Yukimura : Haah… capeknya habis duel sama Masamune-dono…

Sasuke : Sanada-dana! *dengan tampang ceria

Yukimura : Sa-Sasuke! Bukannya kau mati di goreng Ayahanda dan kakangmas?

Sasuke : Oh. Itu sih si Akechi.

Yukimura : Ja-jadi kamu masih hidup! Dasar kurang ajar! Kau membuatku melalui segala kehancuran ini!

Sasuke : Hahaha. Maafkan aku Sanada-dana…

Masamune : Oi! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?

Yukimura : Ti-tidak ada, Masamune-dono…

Masamune : Kau lagi nangkep ikan buat makan?

Sasuke : Aku ini pengikut Yukimura-dono!

Masamune : *smirk* Kalau begitu kau kujadikan peliharaanku! Tugasmu hanya mengawasi anak ini dan kau akan kunikahkan dengan ikan lainnya!

Sasuke : Ha!? Benarkah? Baiklah aku akan mengawasinya. Yukimura-dana cepat kerja sana!

Yukimura : Sampai akhir pun aku tidak mendapat hidup bahagia…

Jadi sebenernya villain itu adalah Sasuke...

~FIN~

Fic colab pertama Usa dan kureha-alpha di fandom Sengoku BASARA sekaligus pertama kalinya kami menistai fandom ini

Jadi kami sadar kalau fic ini kelewat garing dan terlalu banyak kancut bertebaran(?). Untuk dosa kami menistai mata dan jiwa readers kami ucapkan gomennasai*bungkuk sambil gegulingan*

Kami ga niat mengacak-acak cerita rakyat bangsa kita tertjintah, salahkan karakternya yang bikin nista.

.

.

.

Ok, om dan tante dari CAPCOM harap jangan membakar kami karena disalahin.

Untuk Kojuuro bishie(?) bisa reader lihat sendiri di komiknya, udah terbit di Indonesia dengan penerbit *piiiiiiiip* orz

RnR desu~


End file.
